YuGiOh
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: A new threat has appeared, targeting the souls bound to the millennium items, trying to gain control of them while destroying the bearers of said items. When Yugi and Yami are taken captive, it's up to Bakura, Ryou and a few duelists to save them. Title g


**__**

Yu-Gi-Oh

I know this isn't normal for me, but I started reading some Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics and I became a little confused. It seems that the fans have it to where the spirits of the millennium items are physically separate from the bearers of these said items. Though I have yet to really see it in the show (pry 'cause I rarely get to see the anime), I figured I'd give myself some kind of explanation… or something. I dunno. Hopefully any who read this will find it somewhat entertaining. Yeah… ^-^'

** By the way, please forgive my ignorance. I don't really know much about the cards or the spirits, so I'm merely trying my best and hoping that I get this close enough to suit you. Happy reading!

*** 

All Characters in this story save for the bad guys do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh and I am merely borrowing them in my moments of insanity. ^-^ Have fun, and good luck hanging on to any braincells that I might not have managed to steal yet…

"School. Yet another horrible twisted way to torture all the youths of this planet. You'd think they'd leave us alone and let us get on with our lives but no…! They trap us in these evil buildings for several hours, and as if it weren't enough they give us… HOMEWORK!!"

Yugi Moto snickered as he shifted his backpack in order to rid himself of the strain it was giving him. Teah and Tristan merely shook their heads as Joey bowed his head sadly. In the recesses of Yugi's mind, Yami smirked.

Your friend is very imaginative Yugi, he claimed.

'You should hear him on test days,' Yugi commented, grinning inwardly. Joey sighed loudly then shook his head and looked up at his friends, smiling brightly.

"So, what's on the agenda for today Yug?" he asked. Yugi smiled up at his blond haired friend happily.

"Well, Grandpa's got new inventory," he said cheerfully. Joey face faulted.

"What?" His tone was dry and Yugi couldn't help but join Yami in snickering at the young man.

"Does he need any help?" Teah asked as Tristan smirked at his friends.

"I doubt it, but you know how much he loves showing us the rarest cards he usually manages to get his hands on," Yugi answered.

"Cheer up Joey. You might not have to work at all!" Tristan exclaimed happily, slapping Joey on the back and nearly knocking the boy over. Joey made a face.

"Who said I didn't like to work?" he asked, regaining his footing. Teah sighed and Yugi shook his head.

Fight coming on?

'Yeah.'

Are we taking bets?

'Hey! Are those two rubbing off on you?' A snicker was the only reply Yugi received as Teah wrapped her arm in his and began walking off, giving him a secretive wink.

"Come on Yugi. I'll go with you," she said with a grin. "Which means when your grandfather passes out snacks, we'll get extras." Tristan and Joey paused, then looked over at the two walking away.

"Hey! Did you just mention food? Hang on! We're coming!" Joey exclaimed. 

" Yeah, hang on! We're hungry too!" Tristan exclaimed, the two racing to catch up with their friends. Yugi and Teah merely laughed aloud at them.

"Anything for your stomachs, huh?" Teah asked. Joey and Tristan glared at her.

"Very funny," Tristan muttered. Yugi merely shook his head, excitement settling in his stomach.

'I wonder what cards Grandpa has to show us today,' he thought. Yami merely nodded in agreement.

*~*~*

The sky had darkened considerably by the time Joey, Tristan and Teah finally left the gaming store belonging to the Moto family. Homework had been the call causing them to make their ways home, and Yugi sighed as he was finally alone with this grandfather and Yami. He grunted as he picked up an unopened box and moved it to one of the many tables now set up in the shop. This inventory was exceptionally large, and though his friends had done their best to help, there was still a lot of work left to do.

"Grandpa? What is all this stuff anyway?" Yugi asked as he cut the box open quickly, pulling Styrofoam out and tossing it to the floor as he dug around for whatever merchandise was in there. His prize was several shiny magazines wrapped in plastic, all of them proclaiming to hold secrets about the card game 'Dueling Monsters'. His grandfather chuckled as he too dug through a box, coming out with several packets of game cards.

"Just something for beginners," he claimed, setting the new cards up on the glass counter-top. "Some people like to think there's an easy way to do everything." Yugi made a face as Yami sent a feeling of disgust rippling through him. "However…" his grandfather's grunt made him look up again. The old man was grinning and gave him a wink. "You and I both know better. Always rely on the heart of the cards. *That* is the only way to win." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah. You're right!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Then he sighed and looked back at the magazines. "So… are we going to put all of these out?" he asked. His grandfather shook his head.

"No. I think the box you've got open now and these cards here are the last. Then we can put the rest of the boxes back in storage in case we need more," he stated. Yugi nodded as he felt Yami sit back as if to watch him work, and pulled several more magazines out. Together the two worked quietly for a long while till they were both startled at the sound of the store bell ringing. They both looked up at the doorway to see three men in trench coats standing with the door open, all of them looking around. 

"Can I help you?" Yugi's grandfather asked, looking at Yugi curiously. Hadn't they locked the door after Joey and the others had left? One of the men nodded, his gray eyes searching the store coldly before falling on Yugi… and the millennium puzzle. A dark smile crossed over his face.

"Yes," he said slowly, looking down at the older Moto. "We are looking for Yugi Moto. Our boss heard that he was the master of Dueling Monsters and would like to have a private duel. Just to see if the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" Yugi's grandfather asked, a frown set on his old face. The speakers smirk deepened as he looked down at the old man.

"Yes. Rumors. It is said that Yugi has a magic talisman. We'd like to see it in action," he claimed. Yugi started, a cold feeling sweeping through him.

'What?' he thought, startled. His grandfather shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but this store is closed. Please make your way out and come back some other time," he stated calmly. The three men suddenly frowned.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear…" the speaker of the three started.

"The store's closed. Come back later," Yugi spoke up. The three men looked at him darkly, two of them reaching into their jackets.

"We're not here to buy anything," the speaker claimed. Behind him his partners held guns out, pointed at the two. "Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt." Yugi's eyes widened, his body stiffening till he suddenly felt the change coming over him. It felt like a strong wind to him, pulling him backwards, though the others realized and felt nothing. A moment later, Yami stood where Yugi had a moment before.

"I will not ask you again. For your own sakes, leave this place at once," he ordered, his arms crossed. The three men smirked at him darkly.

"And what are you going to do kid? Beat us with your game cards?" one of them sneered. Yami smirked back, pulling out a card and holding it up.

"But of course," he said calmly. He flipped the card over as Yugi's grandfather began to back out of the way. A great wind then picked up. On the streets it was an almost comical scene to witness as three men suddenly flew out of the Moto family game shop, all of them slamming to the ground out in the streets on their backs, flipping over backwards. 'Yugi Moto' and his grandfather walked up to the door and looked out at the three men.

"Next time we'll call the police. Take this as a warning and stay away," 'Yugi' called. Then he turned and walked back in, his grandfather closing the doors and locking them, making sure the 'closed' sign was showing to the public. In the street, the three men stood and wiped the dirt off of themselves before turning and walking away. They had all they needed… for now…

Inside the store, Yami bent over and lifted up a table that had been knocked over in the blast from his card. Yugi's grandfather watched him quietly, then;

"That was pretty amazing," he said quietly. Yami looked up at him, remaining quiet. "I suppose these things happen all the time to you two," he stated calmly. Yami gave him a weak smile.

"I really sorry about this Mr. Moto. Shall I clean up the mess I have made?" he asked. Yugi's grandfather merely shook his head.

"That's okay. Yugi has school in the morning. You make sure he does his homework tonight," he said cheerfully, giving the spirit a wink. Yami smiled weakly and nodded. Yugi's grandfather then put a hand on his shoulder, growing serious. "Those men are dangerous. I doubt they'll give up. Please keep my grandson safe." Yami looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You have my word."

"I thank you."

*~*~*

"Yuck. School food, bleh." Yugi stuck his tongue out of his mouth as he set the plastic tray of food on the wooden table outside the lunchroom. Joey snickered as he threw a paper bag down on the table and plopped himself down next to the smaller boy.

"That's what you get for not bringing your lunch from home!" he claimed cheerfully as he began to tear into his lunch. Yugi merely made a face and began poking at what the cooks had sworn to be the meat off of a chicken. It was as hard as a brick and looked like a rock that had seen too much sun.

"This stuff is beyond edible Joey," he stated sadly, tossing the fork down and leaning forward in a huff. Joey merely smirked, pulling two sandwiches from his bag. He handed one to Yugi.

"That's why I came prepared Yug."

"You're awesome Joey. Thanks."

"Hey, no prob. 'Sides, Tristan remembered his own lunch this time."

"Gee thanks…" Joey snickered and mussed up his friends hair, gaining an indignant cry. 

"Anything for a friend," he claimed cheerfully. Yugi made a face, pushing the taller boy's hand away from his head and then running his fingers through his hair.

"Right. Now I've got mayonnaise all in my hair. Yuck."

"You guys having a food fight this early?" The two looked up as Tristan and Teah walked over to them. Tristan was smiling, only to cry out as Yugi managed to pry off a piece of the school 'chicken' and throw it at him. "Hey! That thing can be considered a weapon you know!" he claimed, looking miffed. Teah snickered at the two, shaking her head as she sat down and pulled out her own bagged lunch.

"So Yugi. Did you and your grandfather ever get all that inventory finished?" she asked as Tristan began loudly complaining about the sacked lunch his mother had made for him. Yugi gave the taller brown haired boy a strange look as he began saying something about the injustice of having to eat tuna and peanut butter. Joey could only shrug and apologize about not having an extra sandwich.

"Actually Teah, we had some… unexpected guests." He made a face, his friends growing silent.

"Guests? I thought you guys closed shop after we left," Tristan said slowly. Yugi nodded, suddenly interested in staring at the bread on his sandwich.

"I guess we forgot to lock the doors," he muttered, feeling his appetite leave him slowly. Yami expressed concern for him and he mentally shook his head. He was just weirded out.

"What did they want Yugi?" Teah asked, concern written on her face.

"Me. And the millennium puzzle." Frowns greeted him as he looked up. "Don't worry. I doubt they'll be bothering us again. Yami took care of 'em." Joey snickered.

"Yami huh? Yeah, those guys will be thinking twice before they mess with you guys again," he claimed. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That spirit is really powerful," he said.

"That's what worries me," Teah said, gaining attention. The three boys looked at her in surprise.

"What do ya' mean Teah?" Joey asked.

"Do you really think those guys will leave Yugi alone? If they really want the millennium puzzle, not even Yami would stop them." Yugi frowned.

"She's right," he stated. "I guess I'll just have to keep an eye out for any of those guys."

"Nah, don't worry Yug! You got us, we'll help you!" Joey exclaimed. Tristan frowned.

"With you helping, he'll be missing in an hour," he claimed dryly. Joey shot him a dirty look.

"Watch it bud. Or I won't bring you a good sandwich anymore."

"Anymore? You didn't bring me a good sandwich today!"

"Yugi needed it! What, you want him to try and eat that thing?" Joey pointed to the cafeteria food that now sat untouched in the middle of the table. Tristan frowned, then pointed at Yugi.

"You better be grateful Yugi. I'm starving 'cus of you," he growled. Yugi looked down at the sandwich quietly, then held what was left out to Tristan.

"You can have the rest if you want. I'm done," he said quietly. 

"Really?" At Yugi's nod, Tristan cheered and grabbed the sandwich, shoving it into his mouth happily as Teah gave Yugi a worried look.

"Are you okay Yugi?" she asked him.

Yes. You are worrying me, Yami added. Yugi nodded slowly, looking down at the table in subdued silence. Joey looked at him for a moment, then grinned and slapped Yugi on the back.

"Don't worry Yug! Everything will be all right!" he laughed aloud. Yugi barely managed a smile.

*~*~*

Class was becoming boring, their teacher droning on about an ancient war in a monotone voice. Beside him, Joey yawned and a silent thud registered in his mind that Tristan had fallen asleep. Yugi sighed and looked out the window. It was bright outside, and clear. A wonderful day to run around…

And possibly get caught.

He frowned and looked back at his teacher unhappily.

'You're really pessimistic you know that?' he asked. Yami shook his head, a serious look on his 'face'.

I'm being serious Yugi. Yami turned away from the boy in the recesses of his mind. If something were to happen to you, I don't know… what I'd do, he said softly. Yugi sighed, watching his teacher with a serious expression on his face. Why didn't you tell them the men were armed Yugi? Yami's question sent a shiver up his spine.

'I didn't want them to worry any more than they had to,' he thought back. Yami turned and frowned at him.

Yugi…

"Yugi Moto!"

His head shot up and it was then that he realized that it had fallen down on his desk. His teacher was frowning at him, Joey and Tristan giving him sheepish looks. Joey mouthed a silent apology as Tristan's face turned a little pink.

"Am I boring you Mr. Moto?" his teacher asked angrily, pushing his black rimmed glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. Yugi's face burned from embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No… I'm sorry," he mumbled. His teacher gave him a dark look, then moved away.

"Good. Then you and your friends will have no problem joining me in detention this afternoon," he said, his face pointed upwards. Joey, Tristan and Yugi groaned, their heads all banging down on their desks as one.

*~*~*

Two men in white made their way down the hallway of the school, canisters in their hands. They wore white baseball caps on their heads and white bandannas around their mouths. On the back of their shirts was a bug with a large red X over it. Quietly they made their way down the abandoned hallway, the muffled sounds of complaining coming from one of the classrooms.

"I'm missing some of my favorite shows!" one voice exclaimed loudly.

"Oh shut-up Joey. We're missing our shows too," another voice stated angrily. "Now get over here and help me will you? How you doing over there Yugi?"

"I'm *cough* okay. The chalk dust is *cough cough* gonna make me…" a loud sneeze was heard, followed by the sound of something falling to the floor. Snickering followed.

"Good job Yug! You almost dumped the erasers out the window!"

"Yeah, if he had, we could have tossed you out the window to retrieve 'em Joey."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

The two men in white paused by a classroom door, where three boys could be seen through the door window, all three of them standing by the open windows as they cleaned chalkboard erasers. The smallest of the three shook his head, his face scrunched up as he paused. Another sneeze came from him and he set the erasers down.

"Ugh. I can't take much more of this," he muttered, looking miserable. He sat down at a desk and let his head drop to its surface. The brown haired boy closed the windows as the taller blond began gathering the erasers.

"Well, we're done anyway," the brunette said, sitting across from the smaller boy.

"Yeah, so take a break Yug. We're done for now," the blond stated. Yugi smiled at his friends, the two men outside the door beginning to spray something at the cracks.

"We could take a break I guess. But then we'd be here longer Joey. So I guess we'd better…" he paused for a yawn and began rubbing his eyes. Joey yawned next, the brunette following.

"Man… I'm so tired. Move over Tristan, I want to… sit down…" Joey yawned as he walked over to his friends, plopping into the seat next to Tristan. The three boys began yawning and rubbing their faces wearily.

"Wow… I've never gotten so tired so quickly…" Tristan said slowly. Yugi nodded and looked up, then paused as he looked at the doorway. One of the men in white took off his hat and grinned at Yugi sickeningly, giving him a short wave. Yugi's eyes widened.

"It's them! Those… guys… unh…" his eyes closed on him and he fell over unconscious, Joey and Tristan looked at him startled as he fell to the floor.

"The window! Open…" Joey fell forward as Tristan leapt up and ran to the window. He'd just barely managed to open it when he too succumbed to unconsciousness. A moment later the door to the room opened and the two men rushed in, both of them quickly straddling Yugi and tying his wrists and ankles before the spirit of the millennium puzzle could take over. By the time Yami had made the change, they were holding a strange smelling cloth over his face, causing the room to swirl before him. His eyes closed against his will and he groaned inwardly.

'Yugi… I failed you…' he thought, then succumbed to the darkness.

*~*~*~*

The room was spinning when he came to; making him feel nauseous and he wondered where he was.

"Joey? Joey, you okay?" he groaned, swallowing to keep his stomach down, only to find that someone had placed a cup of water to his lips. He closed his eyes and drank, feeling his head begin to throb. He heard another groan and recognized it as Tristan.

"He's having an allergic reaction to the chemicals in the gas. Someone get over here quick!" came an unknown voice. He opened his eyes again slowly to find that he was lying on the floor, a medic turned away form him as several surrounded Tristan worriedly. Teah and Yugi's grandfather were sitting next to him, both looking past him at Tristan as several medics fussed over the writhing teen.

"Tris… tan…" he tried to turn, but his body felt heavy. He sighed and lay back, willing his stomach to calm down. Yugi's grandfather looked down at him worriedly.

"Joey, are you alright?" he asked. Joey made a face.

"I guess… what happened? Where's… Yugi…" Why did he feel so tired? Silence answered his question and he looked at the old man sitting over him. Teah's eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the floor, Mr. Moto shaking his head sadly.

"Yugi…" Teah shook her head, biting her bottom lip, Yugi's grandfather putting a comforting arm around her.

"He's gone Joey," the older man said quietly. Joey gave him a strange look.

"Wha-?"

"He was kidnapped Joey. Someone came and took him," Mr. Moto said, bowing his head as tears filled his own eyes. Joey gave them an uncomprehending look as a medic reached down and injected something in his arm.

"Let's get these two to the hospital. Whatever those creeps gave 'em was pretty nasty." One of the medics said to the others.

"What about this kid?" asked the one near Tristan.

"Get him to the emergency room stat." 

He said something more, but Joey's attention was waning. Two… Yugi gone… Yugi… The world stopped as Joey finally realized what Mr. Moto had said. Yugi was gone, possibly in danger… and Yami hadn't been able to stop whoever had taken him. He closed his eyes tightly and cursed aloud, then succumbed to unconsciousness.

*~*~*~*

Yugi sighed as he tried to pull against his chains again. He was chained at the wrists to a damp concrete wall in a dark room. How long he'd been here he wasn't sure, but Yami wasn't replying to any of his callings and he was getting more worried by the minute. Where was he? Who had brought him here? Where were his friends? What was wrong with Yami? Again Yugi pulled at his chains, trying to free himself somehow. Finally with a frustrated growl, he threw himself to the floor and stared at his hands. Blood flowed freely from his wrists where the chains had cut into them.

"Ah, so you've finally calmed down. That's nice." Yugi looked up, startled, and looked around in the darkness.

"Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!" he cried, standing and pressing himself against the wall.

"My you are a demanding little one aren't you? So much like the Pharaoh," the raspy voice claimed. A moment later an older looking man appeared before him. He wore a dark colored cloak and stood with a golden staff. He was hunched over, one hand behind his back. His skin was pale, his head bald, silver eyes staring out from sunken sockets. He frowned at Yugi. "And the worst part is that you look exactly like him," the old man spat almost angrily. Yugi looked at him startled, confusion written in his features.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, a cold feeling sweeping through him.

Yugi? Yami's voice sounded very lethargic and Yugi now understood why he'd been given no reply earlier. Yami had been out cold.

'Yami, we're in danger!' Yugi thought frantically. A moan was the only reply he received. 'Yami? Yami!' The spirit of the millennium puzzle was still trying to overcome the effects of whatever had been used on him. Yugi was on his own. The old man before him smirked wickedly.

"You've no idea how long I have searched," he rasped, coming closer to Yugi as he eyed the millennium puzzle. "The pharaoh escaped me once, but not now. Not ever again!" he claimed. Yugi pressed himself as far as he could into the wall he was chained to.

"You're crazy! What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. The old man ignored him, reaching out to the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Maybe you have not bonded yet… no…" he purred. Yugi's eyes widened and he slapped the mans hand away, gaining a strangled cry of pain and surprise from the aged one. Yugi watched with baited breath as the old man stumbled back, looking at his hand pathetically. "Seems, I am wrong. You are too much like my hated Pharaoh." He looked at Yugi fiercely. "Pray you are not bonded to him. Otherwise this will be *extremely* painful." He raised his hands above his head, the staff in his left hand. It began to glow, and as it did, Yami regained his wits.

By the heavens… YUGI! MOVE! he yelled, then threw up his 'arms' as the light from the staff hit Yugi before he could even manage to reply. Yugi gave a strangled cry, his back arching as he was lifting from the ground. The scream became louder as the light brightened, then suddenly split as if two people were screaming as one. Yugi then began to writhe, seeming to split in two. His mirror image though was taller, his voice much deeper as well. The old man smiled gleefully.

"My pharaoh has returned!" he cheered jubilantly. Laughing gleefully he recalled his magic, causing the two bodies to fall to the ground in a heap. Yugi's chains made a clinking noise as he hit the floor, having been drawn taunt while he was in the air. His 'twin' however, was free from chains and was groaning as he tried to move. Yugi made no sound. "Rise my pharaoh, rise! I have much work for you to do!" the ancient one exclaimed in twisted cheerfulness. 

"Work?" the twin asked, starting to rise. "W-wha… what do you mean?" he asked weakly, looking over at the still form next to him. "Yugi?" The old man frowned.

"Yes. Work. I called you forth and you shall obey me. With the power you hold from the shadow realm, this world will be conquered easily!" he exclaimed. Yugi's twin looked up at the old man and frowned.

"Obey you? I obey no one!" Fury danced in the unchained 'Yugi's' eyes as he climbed to his knees, both his hands on Yugi. "What have you done to Yugi? What have you done to my charge? Who do you think you are!" The old man bowed, unaware of the danger he was beginning to place himself in.

"I was once a caretaker at the museum… Yami," he said, grinning from ear to ear with an insane light in his eyes. "When I saw that the millennium items were real, I realized that the ancient texts must be true as well. If I were to somehow bring a spirit from its item, I could control its power and take over this pathetic realm!" he exclaimed. "So I did a little studying, and with the help of this ancient Egyptian priests staff, I have released you from your item!" His features darkened then and a terrible sneer crossed his face. "You belong to me now," he hissed. Yami stared at him angrily, his body shaking.

"What did you *do* to Yugi?" he spat. The aged sorcerer leaned on his staff carelessly.

"I warned him that it would hurt," he claimed. "That's the problem with bonding with your *charge*. When you are yanked away," he made a yanking motion with his free hand, a sinister smile on his wrinkled face. "A vital piece of him went with you. Of course now… the boy is dying." The last words came out as an excited whisper, a look of sickening glee in the old ones eyes as horror swept through Yami, making his blood run cold. The old man cackled gleefully. "Oh I wonder how long it will be till he finally dies! How *painful* it must be for him." He leaned forward on his staff, looking down at Yugi as if he were a mere toy. "As each breath is ripped from your body, your soul being torn limb from limb. The torture you must be going through!" he fell back, laughing maniacally as Yami stared down at Yugi's still form.

"Yugi," the spirit whispered, putting a hand on his charges head. Yes, he could feel that Yugi was in pain, could feel the damage being done to the boys soul… and yet, it seemed that there was something trying to protect Yugi. Something powerful. *Very* powerful. Yami looked up at the cackling old man, fury racing through him. "Stop this at once," he hissed, causing the old man to blink at him, startled. "Whatever you did, reverse it. Put me back!" he yelled. The old men grinned wickedly.

"Oh but I can't. You're stuck like this oh great pharaoh. You know; you act exactly like they described you. A total pain in the rear!" the old man raised his arms again, the staff glowing once more. "I'll have to teach you *respect*!!" Yami cried out as the blast hit him in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Cringing in pain, he looked to see the sorcerer standing over him angrily. "Royalty or no. You will obey me!" The staff came down, flaming with the old ones power, and Yami screamed in pain.

*~*~*~*

Bakura sat up with a strangled cry, his own millennium item clanging and glowing. In the bed beside him, Joey mumbled something and turned his head away as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just five more minutes Momma…" he mumbled slowly. Bakura gave him an odd look as the blond slowly came to awareness. It was mid-morning at the hospital. Bakura had skipped school to stay with Joey and keep him company till they heard news of Tristan. The brown haired teen had spent the entire night in the ER, apparently having had a bad reaction to the knock out gas that had been used on the boys.

"It's my millennium item Joey. Something's wrong!" Bakura said, standing from the chair he'd been slouched down and dozing in. Joey watched him quietly, for once at a loss for words. Bakura looked at him and realized the blond was too drowsy to pick up on what was happening and he sighed. Ryou, the spirit of his millennium ring, frowned.

Bakura… the spirit growled. Bakura frowned inwardly and closed the spirit away for a moment.

'Don't start. He's still messed up from that attack yesterday.' He stated. Ryou merely turned and crossed his arms carelessly, an eyebrow twitching as he listened to whatever the ring was honing in on.

"Joey," Bakura tried again. "The millennium ring is reacting to something. Something bad must be happening," he said slowly, clearly. Joey frowned, his eyes glazed over.

"Yugi?" he slurred. Bakura sighed worriedly.

"By the heavens above Joey, what did they do to you?" he whispered, staring at his friend. Ryou 'turned' to his charge.

Baka! Bakura rolled his eyes at the disrespectful nickname his millennium spirit had given him.

'What?'

It is the Pharaoh. Something has happened to Yami. Bakura blinked in surprise.

'And you actually care? I knew there was some good in you!'

Oh shut up! Ryou snapped, crossing his arms and turning away as his face began to burn red. I am only concerned for myself, he claimed. After a pause, he cleared his throat and turned back to Bakura. After all, the same fate could very well befall me. Bakura looked at him worriedly.

'Ryou, what do you mean?' he asked. A moan from Joey made him look up and he frowned. The blond had fallen asleep again, but was dreaming now.

"Yug… Tristan…" he moaned, worry for his friends manifesting in his dreams. Ryou frowned as he too watched Joey.

Yami has become separate from Yugi by unholy means. They are both in danger, he said quietly.

'Become separate? What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

Do I have to explain everything to you Baka? Ryou snapped. Bakura glared at him, only to shrink back as Ryou advanced on him. We spirits can take on a physical form once we have regained most of our power. I myself am near that level; Yami was borderline. Given a few more hours he could have manifested himself physically on his own without any danger to himself or that stupid boy Yugi. he spat. Bakura frowned at him worriedly, then paused.

'Ryou…'

What? the spirit snapped. Bakura looked downwards.

'Once you take physical form… Were you meaning to leave me?' he asked quietly. Ryou paused, unsure of how to answer. Many times had he tried to leave the boy before him, each time he'd been stopped. Now however, the white haired boy had somehow managed to 'grow' on him, causing him to fear for his… charges… life. He frowned as Bakura stood before him now, awaiting his answer of severe betrayal, and shook his head.

That's not important right now Baka, he said instead of answering the question, causing Bakura to look up at him. The important thing is that your friend is in terrible danger. Ryou's eyes turned blood red in anger and a mix of other emotions he dare not name. If we do not find them quickly, Yami and Yugi will die.

*~*~*~*

Teah shook her head as Bakura repeated the events of the morning to her. 

"This is way to big for us Bakura. What can we do?" she asked him. Bakura shook his head, worry on his face.

"I don't know Teah. All I know is that Yugi and Yami are in terrible danger. We have to find them! Ryou said that he and the millennium ring could track them down. All we have to do is follow!" he exclaimed. Teah frowned at him as she looked over her shoulder. They were in front of the Moto family game store, Yugi's grandfather speaking with what seemed to be the hundredth officer since that morning. She turned back to Bakura, noting the deck shaped bulge of his pants pocket.

"But what can we do?" she asked him, hopelessness overcoming her.

Baka, tell her to make up her mind! We must hurry, Yami needs our help! Ryou exclaimed angrily.

'What about Yugi?'

He is being protected. For now… Ryou sighed suddenly with impatience. Here, let me take over… baka. Bakura gasped as Ryou took over, Teah noticing the change with a sense of growing apprehension. Ryou stood before her now, fists clenched.

"You stupid girl. If you want to help your friends then come now! Are you not a duelist? The cards are what will be used against us, this is all just a twisted game!" he told her angrily. Teah took a step back, startled.

"But… I'm not *that* good! We wouldn't stand a chance!" she exclaimed trying desperately to reason with him. Ryou made a face, an eyebrow twitching.

"Not with Baka dueling you wouldn't," he muttered. Bakura frowned at him from the recesses of his mind.

Very funny, he growled.

'I'm being serious Baka.' Ryou though snidely. Then he looked to Teah and said aloud; "We need someone who *can* stand a chance then. Follow me," he ordered. He turned and began to walk away. Teah stared at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Ryou looked at her over his shoulder.

"To the home of Seto Kaiba. Though I really can't stand the boy he *is* our best chance at winning. For if we don't win…" his face darkened considerably, "Then you lose your friends and all is lost. It does not stop here. Whomever did this will surely try to bring chaos back to this realm once again," he told her. Teah regarded him curiously.

"But isn't that what you want? Wouldn't you enjoy that?" she asked. Ryou gave her a cold look.

"Losing several times to mere mortals can change you," he spat quietly. Then he turned and began walking away again. "If you care about your friends, follow me. And quickly!" Teah jumped, then ran to catch up with the dark spirit of the millennium ring.

'I'm coming Yugi, Yami," she thought. 'Just hold on.' In front of her Ryou frowned.

'Yami, your death will be by my hands and no other. So fight! Fight so that we may face each other again!'

In the 'soul' room, Bakura shook his head in wonder.

"Ryou, you are a strange soul… but at least your heart is *kinda* in the right place…" he muttered aloud. Ryou either didn't hear him or just outright ignored him.

*~*~*~*

Seto Kaiba gave the two teens before him a strange look.

"Let me get this straight. You want *me* to help *you* find Yugi Moto… and beat a bunch of obviously psychotic men into the ground with only the use of my Dueling Monsters cards?" he asked. Teah nodded.

"That's the gist of it," she said. Ryou stood beside her, his arms crossed as he frowned at Seto Kaiba.

"Personally, I care for the boy and the pharaoh Yami less than you do Seto Kaiba. But without your help they will both perish," he said darkly. Kaiba frowned at him as his brother Mokuba peeked into the room. They were standing in the living room, Kaiba standing with his back to the fireplace as Teah and who looked to be Bakura stood before him.

"What are you talking about Bakura? You're one of Yugi's friends. And what do you mean 'Pharaoh Yami'?" he asked suspiciously. 'Bakura's' face twisted to a look of angry disgust.

"Do not confuse me with the baka whose body I share!" he spat. Kaiba gave him a strange look as Ryou held out the millennium ring. "These ancient artifacts hold spirits such as myself, who are connected to the shadow realm. Do you not recall when Pegasus removed the very souls from both you and your brothers bodies?" Kaiba now looked startled, then angry.

"Who are you?" he spat.

"I am Ryou. Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Right now *I* am in control of this worthless body…" he paused as an indignant 'hey' came from Bakura and he could not help but smirk. "And I am asking you for help. Yugi and Yami are in danger," he told Kaiba. The rich boy before him frowned.

"Why not handle it yourself?" he asked. "Get Yugi's *worthless* friends to help you," he spat. Teah bristled at the insult, her hands clenching into fists. Ryou, sensing her anger, stepped aside to watch with amusement. This could prove interesting.

"Joey and Tristan are in the hospital Kaiba!" the girl exclaimed. "They can't help Yugi, but you can! You *owe* him!" she told him. Kaiba's face contorted with anger.

"I owe Yugi Moto **nothing**!" he shouted at her, rounding on her. "I never asked for his help in anything, and I don't plan on ever helping him! You can save him yourself. In fact, leave it to the police! This is their area of business! And you…" he turned to Ryou who regarded him with an upraised eyebrow. "You need some serious help Bakura. Go seek out a psychiatrist!" With that, Kaiba turned to leave the room, only to stop short when he saw Mokuba standing in the doorway, a deck of cards in hand.

"I'll help you!" the dark haired child exclaimed, a fierce determination in his eyes. "Yugi's my friend and he's never failed to help me when I need him. Take me with you, I can fight!"

"Mokuba…" Kaiba whispered, shocked. Ryou smirked darkly.

"Fine then," he said calmly. "At least one of you has courage." Teah on the other hand was worried.

"Mokuba, you don't know all that much about Dueling. If Ryou is right…"

"I *am* right foolish girl…"

"Then you could be placing yourself in serious danger," Teah said, ignoring Ryou's interruption and insult. 

"I don't care. Yugi wouldn't hesitate to help me!" Mokuba exclaimed before shooting his older brother a dirty look. "And even though you're the biggest jerk in the world some times big brother, you know he wouldn't even think twice about helping you," he growled. Ryou rolled his eyes heavenward as if pleading for help.

"That stupid boy will help anybody! He never stops to think!" he claimed. Teah glared at him.

"Yes he does. He just cares about people. That's more than I can say for you though," she spat. Ryou merely replied by sticking his tongue out at her and then looking at Kaiba.

"So. Are you coming or not? Or do you wish horrible suffering for your brother. Remember, I care for no one. You come with me, you look out for yourself," he warned. "Mokuba is *hardly* an exception." Kaiba frowned at him, then looked at Mokuba and his face softened. 

"Let me get my cards. I'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes," he said quietly. Then he was gone. As Mokuba showed them to the lobby, Teah looked at Ryou with a smirk.

"Bakura's rubbing off on you isn't he?" she asked. Ryou gave her a dirty look.

" Oh do shut-up," he spat. Mokuba merely snickered. This was going to be a weird adventure…

*~*~*~*

Yami gasped as he came to, lying on a cold linoleum floor. Yugi lay next to him, the chains gone from his wrists. Blood now caked his hands and pale wrists from where they had been rubbed beyond raw.

"Yugi…" Yami gasped, reaching out to the smaller boy. Yugi didn't move as Yami had to practically drag himself to his charges side. Once he was next to the small boy, he let himself drop back to the floor and put an arm around the boy, mostly to comfort himself with the maroon haired teens presence. "Hold on Yugi," Yami whispered weakly. "I'll find a way to save you. Somehow…" he promised. Yugi didn't reply. Only he took a deep breath causing Yami to smile with hope. "Hold on Aibou. Just hold on," he whispered to the boy. A moment later he cried out as he was yanked away from his charge by the back of his shirt. He was placed on his feet and he looked to see one of the three thugs from the day before, holding him up.

"Boss says you're to come and show him your power," he growled. "So come on!" With that, he practically dragged Yami away from Yugi and out into a darkened hallway. They were in an old abandoned office building from what Yami could see. Even though the entire building was seemingly spinning in front of him, causing him to feel weak in the knees and sick to his stomach.

"Let me go," he protested weakly. The man holding him merely hit him in the back, causing him to hiss from pain.

"Shut-up. Stupid kid," the man muttered. Yami frowned, anger soaring through him. Weak or not, no one treated *him* this way. With one quick movement, he dropped to the floor, kicking the thugs feet out from under him. As the man fell, he released his hold on Yami, allowing the ancient boy to leap up and away. Yami ran in the direction he'd come from, hoping to get to Yugi and drag him to escape, only to cry out as he was hit from behind by a powerful blast.

"I wanted to see your power and I mean to!" came the voice of the aged sorcerer. Yami moaned in pain as he writhed on the floor. "Show me your shadow power oh great Pharaoh!" the old one ordered angrily. Yami merely looked above him with his eyes as he panted from pain.

"I… I c-can't…" he moaned. The sorcerer frowned. 

"Why not?" he pouted, resting his staff on the floor and leaning on it unhappily. Yami inwardly sighed in relief.

"No cards…" he replied softly. The old sorcerer's frown deepened, as if this thought had never occurred to him. Then he smiled sickeningly.

"I remember the ancient texts reading that you need no cards to use *your* power my pharaoh. Come, show me this intense power of yours." The old one leaned forward on his staff gleefully, like a child awaiting a gift to be shown to him. Yami gave him a strange look, wondering at the insane excitement coming from the old man. 

"I… don't have the… strength. Please," he was begging now, pleading. "Return me back to the way I was. I am dying! Yugi is dying!" He could feel tears in his eyes, and as much as this should have angered him, he ignored it. He was tired, ill, weak, and Yugi was comatose. There wasn't much he could do to help. The old sorcerer frowned at him.

"I already told you Yami. I don't know how to do that," he said calmly, for the first time sounding sane. Yami merely closed his eyes, his emotions colliding in his chest.

'Then all is lost,' he thought. A moment later he felt arms picking him up.

"Bring him to the arena. His friends should be here soon. Seeing as how you didn't finish them off," the old one said dryly. His captor growled in frustration.

"The poison you gave us was too weak. That's why those two are still alive!" he complained. The sorcerer scoffed at the man holding Yami.

"You had enough to overdose them both and kill them then. Now they talk. You were seen and I can't send you out again without you getting caught and my entire operation being destroyed. Until we are at full strength, the people of this world must not know of what is happening. At all." Yami looked up at the aged one before him and smirked darkly.

"Don't be a fool," he growled, causing his tormentor to turn and look at him calmly. "You can not win. In fact, you are going to be shut down… very, very soon," he promised. The old sorcerer before him paused, then smiled gleefully.

"Oh goody! Visitors!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Yami regarded him with surprise, the man holding him sighing as his boss hurried away.

"Now you got him started. That old coot can't wait till he gets to draw blood. Thanks a lot kid. Now move it!"

'Draw blood? No…' Yami felt his blood run cold and he closed his eyes as he allowed his captor to push him onward. 'If anyone is out there, please, be careful. THIS MAN IS INSANE! PLEASE HURRY! **YUGI IS IN DANGER!!**'

*~*~*~*

"AUGH! By the stars above… YAMI!!" Ryou reeled, holding his head in pain and nearly running into a brick wall. Teah grabbed hold of him, looking behind her to see if any strangers had noticed. Fortunately, the street they were walking down was deserted and she turned back to Ryou who was massaging his head painfully.

"What is it Ryou? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked worriedly, hurrying over as Kaiba eyed them strangely.

"Ugh… that stupid Pharaoh…" Ryou moaned, holding his head painfully. "You'd think he'd lower it on the decibels…" he groaned again and then sat down wearily. "Something must be really wrong, I've never heard him so…" he trailed off, Teah kneeling next to him worriedly.

"So what? What's wrong Ryou!"

"You mean you can communicate with Yugi?" Kaiba asked in surprise. For this question Ryou gave him a dirty look.

"No, not with that pathetic mortal," he spat. "With Yami. We are linked through the shadow realm. He's losing his strength at an alarming rate. He said something about his captor being insane and Yugi in danger. He wants us to hurry," he told them, rubbing his temples. 

He's panicking Ryou, Bakura said quietly, worriedly. And I cannot reach Yugi at all. It is as if he isn't there at all.

'They are no longer one like we are Baka,' Ryou replied in a quiet tone. 'Until Yami is returned to where he belongs, we can not…' he went quiet as more callings came from Yami, some of them causing Ryou to blink in surprise. 'I did not know Yami used that language,' he said, sounding very much shocked. 'Oh wow. New words to add to my vocabulary…'

"Ryou?" Mokuba asked worriedly. Ryou had not spoken or moved for a while and the longhaired boy was growing worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ryou looked up, blinking wearily.

"Yami has realized that our link is open. But I don't think he has the strength to close it anymore," he told him. 

"What is he saying?" Kaiba asked.

"Bakura will not let me tell you. He said something about children being present," Ryou replied impishly. Teah's eyes widened and then she shook her head.

"Can you stand?" she asked him. Ryou nodded and stood on his own, ignoring any offered helping hands up. 

"Come, they are this way," he told them. They all took off at a run and Ryou listened for Yami.

_Yami! Can you hear me? **ANSWER ME!!**_

*~*~*~*

_…**ANSWER ME!!**_

Yami's head jerked up and he looked around. He was now hanging from the same chains that had bound Yugi before in the basement. The old sorcerer had left, saying something about a take out dinner, leaving Yami alone to… bring his power forth.

_Ryou?_ he asked, using the shadow realm link to the spirit of the millennium ring.

_No, it's Anubis in a red frilly dress. Of course it's me you fool! Now where are you?_

I'm in… a basement…

_And your charge?_

He is… in another room. Somewhere above me. Ryou, you must save him!

Keep your robes on Pharaoh, Ryou said the royal term snidely and Yami sighed. He was doomed_. Unfortunately I cannot save him unless I save you. So, I have to find you and get you out. I have some… duelists with me. They are going to help. How long can you hold out?_

What do you care? I thought you wanted me dead, Yami spat wearily.

_Oh please. If you die it will be at my hands. Not by some old fart with a magic staff's._ Yami couldn't help but snort at the remark.

_Fine then,_ he stated. _Hurry up, I'm getting hungry._

Should I bring you some take out then oh great one? Ryou asked snidely. Yami smirked darkly.

_Yes. One crazed sorcerers head on a stick. Think you can manage that?_

Hmm… Sounds fun. I keep the body. I'll use it for a pinnate.

You're as sick as ever Ryou.

Oh shut up. I'm only doing this so I can kill you later.

Yes, oh mighty slayer of the pharaoh. Quickly, come and kill me before this separation can. With that Yami fell silent, his head falling to his chest wearily. That had taken more of his strength than he cared to admit. He sighed and willed himself to rest. If anything he could gain enough power to blast that sorry old man, show him the *power* of the shadow realm like he'd never seen it. Shifting to get blood flowing back into his hands he tried to relax.

_Hold on Yami, you old curse. I'm coming. Do not give up on us yet._ Yami smiled as unconsciousness overcame him.

'You're finally changing for the better Ryou. Good Job Bakura,' he thought. And then he knew no more.

*~*~*~*

Dark, creepy, overly oppressive… Hmm. Looks like you fit right in here Ryou, Bakura's voice teased from the recesses of the soul room he was now seemingly trapped in. Ryou rolled his eyes as he stared up at a decaying office building. Kaiba frowned beside him.

"I know this place," he said darkly. Ryou, Teah and Mokuba looked at him. "My foster father used to run this building. I would run up and down the halls when he brought me, bored out of my mind without Mokuba around. This was where I found my first Dueling Monsters card. Somebody had apparently dropped it," he told them. Ryou's eyes darkened.

"More than likely purposefully," he muttered. Mokuba looked at his older brother curiously.

"Seto, what happened to this place?" he asked. Kaiba shook his head.

"There was a fire. The building was housing some ancient artifacts, one of the men studying them went crazy and set the entire place ablaze. No one ever found him, he was believed dead," Kaiba told them. Ryou's eyebrow twitched as this information sunk in.

_Yami?_ There was no reply to his telepathic question and his ever-present frown deepened.

Ryou? Bakura's question snapped him a close to reality as it could, Ryou moving up to the singed doors and testing to see if they were unlocked. To his fortune, or misfortune whichever the case may have appeared to be, the old door opened easily. You don't think Yugi is…

'Be quiet Baka,' Ryou thought tersely. 'You are not aloud to think morbidly till we find bodies with missing limbs lying around.' Bakura gave him a strange 'look' and he mentally shrugged.

"Come quickly. We must find Yami and Yugi," Ryou said quietly, waving the others up to the door and then inside.

"One more time so that I can understand a little better," Kaiba said softly as he passed Ryou by and looked around the old familiar, burned, surroundings. "How exactly are we supposed to defeat a psychotic group of men, more than likely armed and most obviously dangerous, with a deck of Dueling Monsters cards?" he asked. Ryou made a face behind Kaiba's back, his eyes screwed up and he stuck his tongue out, only to change back to his normal sneering look when Kaiba turned back around. Mokuba snickered as Teah shook her head.

"More than likely we will be dueling in the shadow realm. If the old coot in charge of this situation doesn't cause us to go there then *I* will," he told them, the tone of his voice dangerously calm. Teah's eyes widened apprehensively. 

"The shadow realm!" she exclaimed. "But… isn't that dangerous? We could be trapped there!" Ryou smiled darkly.

"Only if we lose," he purred. Mokuba shuddered.

"Boy, I feel relieved," he muttered sarcastically. Kaiba merely glared at Ryou.

"Then you better pray none of us loses," he growled. Ryou merely shrugged and walked on ahead.

"Why should I care whether you win or lose? I am merely here to stop Yami from dying before I can kill him," he claimed. Teah looked at Mokuba and Kaiba warily.

"Let's hurry guys. Maybe if we're lucky, we can stop Ryou from doing any damage to my friends," she told them, hurrying on ahead as Ryou had managed to greatly distance himself from the others. He was currently looking into doorless rooms, moving on when they housed nothing he was interested in. Kaiba and Mokuba followed Teah at a run.

"I must say Teah. You choose strange friends," Kaiba called to her. She pointedly chose to ignore him.

*~*~*~*

For the first time, Yugi regained consciousness. He lay on a cold linoleum floor, the first thing to register in his mind. Second was the intense pain that came from his head and wrists, flowing through the rest of his body. He moaned aloud, trying to figure out where he was and why he hurt so much.

"Yami…" he whimpered, reaching out as his glazed over eyes searched without seeing. "Yami!!" he cry was painful and tearful as he searched in pain for the spirit of the millennium puzzle which lay around his neck. A dead weight that now seemed old and tarnished, instead of new and bright as it usually had.

A sound reached his ears, as if thunder were beating and coming closer to him. Then familiar hands were touching him. 

"Yugi. Are you all right? Speak to me!" 

White hair, blue eyes, the millennium ring hanging from the boys neck.

"Ba… ku…ra?" He tried to focus on his rescuer but found it to be a feat too great at the moment. "Yami…"

"We will find him," Bakura promised, worry in his eyes. "Ryou is going to take over now, Teah, Mokuba and Kaiba are on their way. Just hold on!" Yugi watched without any understanding as the change took place within Bakura, Ryou taking the more innocent boys place and quickly giving Yugi the once over. Immediately he took hold of Yugi's wrists, trying to ignore the pain filled whimpers that came from this action.

"You are no longer bleeding. That is good Yugi," he whispered to the boy, worry evident in his features. "Your friends will be here soon."

"Yami…" Yugi whimpered in reply. Tears were streaking down his cheeks unchecked now and Ryou's face softened.

"Be calm Yugi. Yami will not die today. That I promise you," he said quietly. Yugi regarded him quietly for a moment.

"Not tomorrow either… right?" he asked weakly. Ryou could not help but smile.

"You're stronger than you seem Yugi Moto. No, I promise Yami will not die today… or tomorrow. Afterwards however, that I cannot promise you. For I believe we will be free of this place before this day is through, and I have much to reconcile with that blasted Pharaoh friend of yours," he replied with a dark smirk. Yugi looked at him, then gave him a weak smile. A moment later, Teah was kneeling by Yugi, asking him if he were okay and what had happened to his captors. To the second question, Yugi had no answer. Kaiba regarded the boy worriedly, then looked at Ryou.

"What have they done to him?" he asked, nodding at Yugi. The boy was pale, nearly lifeless. "We must call an ambulance, the police! This is a matter for them to deal with!" he exclaimed. A groan from Yugi made him pause to see the boy holding tightly to the millennium puzzle that lay dead around his neck.

"Yami…" Yugi moaned in reply to whatever question Teah had asked him. She sniffled and lifted him up in her arms, holding him close to her as she held him and rocked him slowly. Mokuba sat on his knees beside her, worry for his friend evident on his face.

"No hospital can help him at this time Seto Kaiba," Ryou said sharply. "He has had his life ripped from him. He is dying, and we cannot save him unless we find the spirit of the millennium puzzle and return him," he explained. Kaiba frowned.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" he asked. Ryou shook his head and stood.

"That I don't know," he said quietly. Teah sniffled and looked up at him.

"Then what do we do?" she asked him. He looked at her rather coldly and nodded at Yugi.

"We take him, and find Yami."

*~*~*~*

They had been wondering around for a long while, Yugi laying lifelessly on Kaiba's back as they hurried to the stairs. Mokuba was making faces at the old smells coming from the old building as Teah ran next to Ryou.

"Are you sure he's down there?" she asked him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. Ryou shot her a very dirty look.

"For the last time, YES! That is where he said he was last we spoke," he explained, watching Kaiba hurry through the hallways. Suddenly, Kaiba slowed and began looking around, Yugi's head lying unmoving on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba shook his head, making a strange face.

"Someone's been here," he muttered. Teah rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. I think we have already established that," she muttered. Ryou merely snickered at her, then paused and sniffed the air.

"No wait…" he muttered. "He's right. Is that… Ramen?" Mokuba and Teah both began sniffing the air then, the youngest member of the group shaking his head.

"No, I think it's Lao Mien," he said.

"Smells like Chicken Teriyaki to me," Teah stated. Kaiba merely turned and gave them a dirty look to which the three shrugged.

"Guess they got hungry," Teah said quietly. Ryou frowned as shook his head.

"Let's keep moving," the rich boy muttered, heading towards a pair of staircases. One headed up while the other headed down. They took the ones headed down, only to find themselves surrounded by darkness.

"Where are we?" Teah asked, trying to see what was around her. She gave a startled cry as the millennium ring suddenly lit up, allowing them to see each other and a couple meters before them.

"This is the basement," Kaiba told them. "It's pretty large, so good luck finding this Yami character… if he even exists," he spat. Ryou shot him a dirty look.

"He exists. And we'll find him," he promised angrily.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Immediately Kaiba, Teah and Ryou turned, shushing Mokuba who blinked at them owlishly, several Egyptian artifacts lying around behind him. He pointed at them with his thumb. "Just wanted to show you this," he mumbled quickly, looking at the three startled. Ryou frowned, walking over and past him, looking at the hieroglyphics intentively.

"What does it say Ryou?" Teah asked. Ryou read the lines quietly to himself, Bakura listening to the translation Ryou gave him, his eyes 'widening'.

Wow. It's about the era you lived in! he exclaimed. Ryou mentally rolled his eyes and continued to read, his frown deepening.

'I realized that Baka,' he replied. Bakura's reply was a mere snort. 'However, this isn't about the games. It is about the spirits like myself and Yami. It explains about the millennium items.'

"Ryou?" Mokuba asked. Ryou started, having forgotten for a moment that the others could not hear him speaking to Bakura.

"It is a text about the spirits of the millennium items. What our purpose is supposed to be and how to release us," he explained, running his hands down the stone surface.

"But, I was told these were destroyed in the fire!" Kaiba explained, walking over and looking at the many other artifacts that lay behind the hieroglyphics. Ryou's eyebrow twitched as his face went emotionless.

"Apparently someone lied," he growled, continuing to read. A look of confusion swept across his face and he moved to look through the artifacts.

"What is it Ryou?" Mokuba asked. Ryou shook his head.

"There's supposed to be a staff in here. It belonged to a deranged priest years ago," he explained.

"DERANGED!" The four conscious duelists cried out in surprise and turned to see the old man with the staff, holding a box of Ramen and a pair of chopsticks. "That priest was a genius!" he claimed. Ryou merely looked over at Mokuba and Teah with a satisfied smirk on his face, and winked.

"See? I told you it was Ramen," he exclaimed happily. In the recesses of his mind, Bakura sighed and put a hand on his head.

Oh brother… 

"It is not Ramen!" Mokuba exclaimed, catching on and causing the old man to give him a surprised look, then look down at his food. Ryou made a face as Kaiba gave them both an odd look.

"What?" he asked as the old man with the staff began poking at his meal inquisitively.

"It's Lao Mien!" Mokuba exclaimed. Teah shook her head.

"I still think its Teriyaki Chicken," she mumbled. The old man looked up and gave her an odd look.

"It's Ramen!" Ryou exclaimed. "I should know! I eat that stuff everyday!"

"You eat?" Mokuba asked, surprised. Ryou gave him a dirty look. 

"Well I gotta' survive some how," he stated, his hands slamming down on his hips. Kaiba gave the three an odd look before looking at the old man before them. Three men stood behind him looking slightly startled, boxes of Ramen in their hands as well, as the old man poked at his meal.

"It's Ramen," he pouted like a child. Ryou's reply was to cross his arms and stick his nose in the air.

"See? I told you," he claimed. Mokuba and Teah both sighed, looking defeated for some reason.

"Fine. You win," Teah moaned.

"Does that mean he gets a cookie?" Mokuba asked almost curiously.

"Uh, sir?" One of the men behind the old robed man with a staff was setting down his Ramen. "Shouldn't we be attacking these kids?" he asked. The aged one looked up, blinking startled, only to cry out as the large slab with Egyptian writing was flung at him. With speed that no old man could normally posses, he leapt out of the way and screamed with rage as he saw the four intruders running off, the strange light keeping them from running into anything around them.

"GET THEM!!! NOW!" 

His bellow echoed throughout the darkened basement. Kaiba looking around as panic began to settle within him. A whimper in his ear made him pause for a second and he felt Yugi move his hands to his ears.

"No… Yami…" Yugi's cry was painful to hear, and Kaiba wondered if the boy was merely reacting the sound of his kidnappers voice.

"Kaiba!" Ryou's voice startled him and he looked to see the white haired teen running next to him. "Give me one of your Blue Eyes," he ordered. Kaiba started.

"What! Why?" he asked. Ryou snorted.

"Forget it, no time!" he exclaimed, reaching over and easily taking the coveted card from Kaiba's front pocket.

"How…"

"I *was* a thief in my time idiot. Now move!" Ryou pushed Kaiba aside, causing the teen to stumble as his course of direction was suddenly and rudely changed. Teah yelped as he nearly ran into her, Mokuba reaching out to steady his brother. The three of them stopped and looked to Ryou who had stopped running and was facing their pursuers.

"You want to see the power of the Shadow Realm fools?" Ryou called out, the card held out before him. "Fine! I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba felt his breath catch in his throat as one of the most powerful creatures in his deck was suddenly released from its card. The three men who had been chasing them skidded to a halt, one of them screaming and wetting his pants. This of course caused Ryou to laugh aloud, only to point at the terrified men. "Attack, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he ordered. The dragon merely flew forward, blasting the three men to nothing. Kaiba heard Teah and Mokuba gasp as his eyes widened. Ryou recalled the monstrous dragon for the moment, then turned to the three behind him. "What?" he asked.

"Wh-wh…" Mokuba's jaw had fallen almost to the floor, and Teah was clutching her hands to her chest tightly. Kaiba took a step back as the white haired teen walked over to them.

"What did you do?" he asked weakly, his voice finally obeying him. Ryou shrugged and held the card up with two fingers.

"I merely gave them what they wanted," he explained without care. "Now they experience the shadow realm first hand." He grinned evilly at Kaiba, a sickening glint in his eyes. A moan from Yugi startled them and Ryou nodded. "Quickly, we must find Yami," he ordered.

"What about that old guy?" Mokuba asked as they quickly began searching again.

"In a minute," Ryou growled. "We're out of time!" He searched the darkness, then lifted up the millennium ring in his hands, the dangling triangles lifting up to the left. Without a word, he ran in that direction, Teah giving a startled cry as they hurried to follow.

"H-he wasn't joking about any of this… was he?" Kaiba asked suddenly. Teah looked over at him quickly.

"No. But you're lucky. Usually, Ryou is trying to either kill us or steal the millennium puzzle," she explained.

"Oh that's comforting news," Kaiba groaned sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he quickly tried to secure Yugi better on his back. The smaller boy was starting to get heavy. If he wasn't careful, he might drop him.

However, Kaiba nearly did drop Yugi when the light of Ryou's millennium ring revealed another Yugi changed to the charred wall. He was lying limp, his arms forced up by the chains. Ryou kneeled beside this other Yugi and began slapping his face none too gently.

"Yami you curse! I told you not to die!" Ryou growled in frustration. "Pharaoh, answer me!"

"Pharaoh?" Mokuba whispered as his brother came to a dead halt beside him. The two of them looked at each other in confusion, then to Yugi who was still on Kaiba's back. Teah meanwhile had joined Ryou with 'Yami'.

"Yami! Please wake up, we need you! Yugi needs you!" she exclaimed. Ryou gave a guttural growl and punched the unconscious figure, causing 'Yami's' face to jerk to the side. Yami merely groaned in response and came to painfully.

"Five… minutes…" he groaned. Ryou rolled his eyes and immediately began working at the chains.

"That pathetic boy of yours is rubbing off on you isn't he?" he snapped heatedly. Yami merely looked at him, then over at Kaiba. A look of surprise lit his eyes.

"Mokuba? Seto Kaiba? Wha-?"

"They are the duelists I was telling you about."

"The old priest…" Yami mummered still looking at Kaiba, or more at the boy Kaiba carried. Yugi.

"I'm right here my Pharaoh," a sickly voice floated through the darkness causing them all to gasp and turn. The aged man hobbled slowly from the shadows, leaning heavily on his staff. He frowned as a click resonated through the basement and Yami fell unceremoniously into Ryou's awaiting arms. The old one sniffled unhappily and straightened himself out as much as he could as he glared at the white haired teen. "I'd almost forgotten that you were a master thief in your time grave robber Ryou," he spat. Ryou merely looked at him, an eyebrow twitching.

"You don't know what you're dealing with old man," he spat, standing with Yami's arm draped over his shoulders. He was basically all that held the fading pharaoh up. "Leave us now and I'll let you live…" he trailed off as the man before him began laughing maniacally. Yami groaned as Yugi whimpered.

"There he goes again," Yami muttered wearily, trying desperately to regain his footing as Teah pressed herself against the wall almost fearfully.

"What have you done to Yami and Yugi?" she asked suddenly, causing the old man to calm somewhat.

"Why I merely called the spirit of the millennium puzzle forth," he claimed. "The Pharaoh now belongs to me!" he grinned toothily and greedily, Kaiba putting a hand on his little brothers shoulder and pulling him back.

"Stay back old man. I'm more powerful that you give me credit for." Ryou growled, shifted his grip on Yami in order to steady him better. "You have no idea what you're messing with!" The aged one glared at the white haired spirit and rapped his staff on the floor, sounding a sharp crack that caused Kaiba to pause in his retreat, and Mokuba to jump in alarm. The old man looked more than a little miffed.

"I am not a fool boy. I even warned little Yugi about being bonded. It's not my fault…" he paused, then grinned crazily with a deadly gleam in his eyes as he grasped the staff tightly and leaned in as if for the kill. "No. I'm wrong." With that he began laughing again and a startled look passed over Ryou's features.

"What are you talking about you sick creature?" he spat. The old man was giggling now.

"To control the spirits of the items, you must call them forth from the said items!" he whispered gleefully, his eyes widening madly. "If they have bonded with someone, then too bad!" He was laughing loudly now as he turned his gaze to Yugi and he leaned forward. "Are you in pain boy? Your very soul is being ripped to shreds even now. Slowly you are dying, Oh how painful it must be!" He nearly leapt with glee as he said this, Yugi lifting his head to fix the maniac with an icy glare. His body shuddered but he remained silent, till the last of his strength gave out and unconsciousness claimed him. The old man chuckled and shrugged carelessly as Kaiba gave a startled cry, Yugi slumping over and becoming a sudden dead weight on the teens back. 

"Oh I do wish to know how you are feeling boy," the old one whispered sarcastically. 

"Do you now." A deadly growl caused the old man to look up, startled and for the first time feeling fear as he saw Yami standing before him with the help of Ryou. Both were glowing gold, both surrounded by many monsters from Yami's deck. Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, and several others began floating above the two millennium item spirits. A golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead as a non-existent wind blew their hair savagely. The aged one took a step back and gave a startled cry as a Blue Eyes White Dragon roared behind him, butting him with its large head and forcing him to the ground. He stared up at Ryou and Yami, the two glaring down at him.

"You wanted to see the power of the Shadow Realm old one?" Yami asked, lifting a hand and pointing it palm up at the old man on the floor. "Then so be it. But before I do so, tell me how to reverse your spell!" he ordered. The old man gave a strange fearful yet psychotic laugh as he grabbed his staff and pointed it at Ryou, a blue light forming at the tip.

"You can't! And now I bring the thief to me as well!" he claimed. Ryou stiffened as Bakura cried out for him fearfully from within.

NO! RYOU, I WON'T LET HIM!

'No fear Bakura. But what can you do?' Ryou's answer was calm, but his heart was hammering in his chest. Bakura fought back tears as he 'watched' the old man begin to cast his spell.

"NOW RYOU!" Yami yelled suddenly, causing the thief to start. "HELP ME!" Ryou looked to Yami and licked dry lips before steadying the Pharaohs hand.

"As you wish my pharaoh," he replied quietly, sending as much of his strength as he could to the spirit of the millennium item. He winced at the stinging pain that came from such an action and ignored the fearful light of the aged ones spell.

**_"MIND CRUSH!" _**

"MONSTERS, ATTACK!" Yami and Ryou were both startled as Kaiba's voice was heard over the pharaohs attack cry. They were even more startled when the monsters obeyed, raining down their attack powers on the old man who screamed not only from mental anguish, but now from physical pain as well. In the end, there was nothing left of either the aged one, or his staff. Silence reigned as the smoke cleared, and it was Teah who ended the quiet.

"Whoa…" she muttered, stepping forward next to Yami and Ryou, the two spirits returning to almost normal. "He's… he's gone," she said. Mokuba inched over to her as Kaiba nodded to the monsters still standing in their positions.

"Kaiba… you killed him," Mokuba whispered. Yami took a deep breath, as if to say something, then groaned and slumped over as his legs gave out.

"Yami!" the group cried, rushing to his side as the Dark Magician helped catch the failing spirit. The Blue Eyes White Dragon moaned from boredom and huffed, sending a strong wind that smelled strangely of fish. The Celtic Guardian sent the dragon a dirty look before turning to Kaiba and relieving him of Yugi. The teen looked startled.

"Wait… what are you doing?" he asked, not quite expecting an answer. The Celtic Guardian frowned down at him.

"Returning them to where they rightfully should be," he answered in a strong tenor voice. Kaiba gave a stifled cry and fell over backwards, into the Blue Eyes, which nuzzled his back to help him at least keep his dignity. Mokuba's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he and Teah stared in shock.

"You can talk!" the child exclaimed. Ryou rolled his eyes, slumping down in a sitting position wearily.

"Well duh," he muttered. "Of course they can talk. Luckily you poor souls have never had the joy of battling *real* dueling monsters. Imagine trying to make a move and have *them* complain about it!" he growled, glaring up at the Kuribo monster, which was now floating beside his head. It had taken a peculiar fascination to his hair and was now playing with it happily. The Dark Magician frowned at Ryou then looked over at the Celtic Guardian as he cradled Yugi's limp body. Yami held onto Dark Magicians steady arm as he gazed at his charge weakly.

"Aibou…" he whimpered, a fevered look having settled in his eyes. Teah regained her wits immediately.

"What do we do? We have to help them!" she exclaimed. Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian ignored her, Dark Magician taking Yami in his arms. The two faced each other with limp figures in their arms.

"Return, to as you should be," they whispered as one, holding the two out to each other. Yugi and Yami were immediately bathed in bright light, their bodies disappearing within. The others cried out and turned away as the light filled the area, only to slowly back off. The four on the floor blinked away spots as they returned their gaze to the two monsters, the light dying away to reveal one body in the arms of the two monsters. Yugi Moto took a deep breath and opened weary eyes to stare up at Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian. Then he looked over at his friends on the floor and smiled before closing his eyes once more. Celtic Guardian moved away as Dark Magician held the boy close to him and kneeled.

"Rest easy my master," he said quietly. Kaiba took a deep breath, then turned to look at the Blue Eyes White Dragon that regarded him coolly. He looked over at Ryou, placing a hand on the dragons massive head.

"That's it Ryou. You're telling me *everything*." He growled. Ryou merely huffed and fell over onto his back with a thud and a weary moan. This had been one extremely long day…

*~*~*~*~*

Joey gave Bakura a strange look as the white haired teen related the events of the rescue that had occurred nearly a two days before.

"So… what happened to the monsters once you got outta there?" Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head wearily. In the bed next to his, Tristan blinked slowly and sleepily. They were still in the hospital, fighting off the remaining effects of the failed poison that had been used on them during the kidnapping. Tristan was being watch carefully during the day and night, the doctors afraid he might relapse from the fatal reaction he'd had before. Fortunately it seemed they had nothing to fear and Bakura smiled at his friends.

"Once we got to the top of the stairs Ryou called them back to the cards. The Blue Eyes was too big to come out of the basement and the other monsters couldn't be seen in public," he explained. He couldn't help but grin. "It's moaning was so pathetic, but cute too. It wanted to go with Kaiba so badly," he snickered. Joey and Tristan grinned as well.

"Aw, how sweet! The Blue Eyes was so loyal…" Joey grinned. Tristan snickered dully, still lethargic from medications.

"I can just see him bringing one of those home. Mommy, can I keep it?" The three teens burst out laughing, only to quiet suddenly when Kaiba appeared in the doorway. A frown was on his face as he glared at them darkly. Joey grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Uh… hey Kaiba. How's it goin'?" he asked. Kaiba merely shook his head as Mokuba poked around his brother and grinned at the three in the room.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed happily. The three greeted him, then returned their gazes to Kaiba. He was now looking out the door into the hallway, grinning.

"Nice pj's Moto!" he called suddenly.

"Yugi?" Tristan pulled himself up, Mokuba and Bakura hurrying over to help him prop himself up. A moment later, Kaiba had walked through the door to allow Teah and Yugi's grandfather to wheel Yugi into the room in a wheel chair. The smaller teen frowned at Kaiba and tugged at his cloud-covered pajamas unhappily. Teah passed a friendly glare to the corporate owning teen.

"Leave him alone Kaiba. He's been through enough hasn't he?" she asked. Yugi's gaze suddenly fell to the floor as if he were ashamed.

"We've all been through enough… because of me," he whispered brokenly. Silence filled the room for a moment, till Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Actually Yugi, these things happen a lot. Especially if you own something rather valuable. So get used to it," he said. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah. People are really greedy, huh Ryou?" the boy grinned as he turned his gaze back to Bakura, who turned and looked behind him at the mirror image of himself standing near the window. The spirit grinned wickedly, then nodded. He'd been standing to the side for some time now, allowing his aibou to speak with his friends without disruption. Having finally gained enough power to separate from the teen, he was taking advantage of it and enjoying his new freedom.

"You needn't worry though," the darker side of Bakura grinned. "The cards are extremely protective," he explained with a sarcastic wink to Kaiba. The teen merely rolled his eyes and looked to Joey and Tristan.

"How are you two doing by the way?" he asked. Tristan blinked in surprise at the question while Joey put his hands behind his head.

"Better," the blonde replied coolly. "Course, the food here could use some work," he grumbled. Tristan merely shook his head and smiled at Ryou.

"Now I get it!" he exclaimed. Ryou gave him an odd look and he continued. "The whole thing about the Ramen. You got the idea from Joey! I get it now!" Ryou gave Bakura an almost comical look as his more innocent side snickered.

"Yes… but I think they really need to down your sedative dosage Tristan," the once thief said, looking back at Tristan again. Tristan merely frowned in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Don't worry. He will," Mokuba piped up, only to cry out laughingly and dodge a slow moving hand that was aiming for his head. Kaiba frowned as Tristan tried his hardest to attack his little brother, then looked over at Yugi who was remaining strangely quiet.

"Are you all right Yugi?" he asked, causing the others to quiet. Yugi looked up at him and was silent as he thought about the question, then looked down at his bandaged wrists.

"Who was the old man that kidnapped me?" he asked softly. Kaiba frowned.

"He used to work for my foster father. He was an archeologist from Egypt named Terrance Belvington. Apparently he went mad and for some reason set the entire building ablaze. Everyone thought he'd died in the fire," he explained. The silence that followed was almost deafening till Kaiba put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, I promise." Yugi merely nodded, his grandfather putting an arm around him. He merely leaned over into the embrace and gripped his millennium puzzle tightly. Once again the puzzle shown brightly as if it were new, and it was this image that allowed Yugi to know that everything was fine within. Yami had not made a noise since the teen had awoke the day before and he was beginning to get really worried. Ryou noticed the grip Yugi held on his millennium item and looked over at Bakura questioningly.

_Yami hasn't woken up yet, _Bakura explained through the link they shared. The spirit of the millennium ring nodded.

_He has much to heal from. I can understand why he hasn't,_ he replied. Then he looked at the smaller teen quietly. He didn't even want to imagine how hard it must be for him… not knowing what had become of his friend. His aibou.

*~*~*~*

Yugi lay alone in his room, home for the first time in almost a week, staring out the rain covered window at the world outside. The sky was overcast as rain fell to the ground hard. People on their lunch breaks were dashing about on the sidewalk below, some carrying colored umbrellas, others covering their heads with either their jackets or newspapers. Yugi sighed and wondered when he'd be aloud to run around outside again. However, his strength was refusing to return and Yami… was still refusing to answer. It was almost as if the spirit wasn't there.

A loud knock on his bedroom door startled him and he turned away from the window, instinctively clutching the millennium puzzle, running his fingers over the grooves in order to make himself believe that it was still there.

"Come in!" he called almost lazily, trying to sit up in his bed. The door opened and a white haired teen walked in. Yugi gave him a confused look. "Bakura?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" 'Bakura' gave him a dark frown.

"Really Yugi. Do you think Baka would have the guts to skip school on a test day?" he asked. He rolled his eyes. "Though I feel Joey should have, the way he was complaining," he muttered, closing the door and walking over to the bed. He sat down on the floor near Yugi's head and Yugi sighed, relaxing his grip a little on the millennium puzzle.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that Ryou." He muttered, lying back on his pillows wearily. Ryou merely smirked.

"He knows I don't mean it." His features softened somewhat as he glanced at the puzzle. "So, no movement from Yami?" he asked. Yugi quieted, his eyes glossing over as tears threatened to fall and he sniffled.

"I don't think he's even there," he whispered. Ryou frowned.

"Nonsense Yugi. You are still alive. The two of you nearly died and he used more energy that he probably should have to rescue you," he claimed. Yugi sniffled and rubbed his face, trying to regain his composure in front of the normally cruel spirit.

"Does Bakura know you're here?" he mumbled through his pajama sleeve, changing the subject quickly. Ryou shrugged.

"Probably. I left while he was fighting Tristan for his sandwich. Something about tuna and peanut butter. I felt it was best if I didn't get involved." A snicker drew his attention and he grinned as Yugi rubbed his face with his hands, now hiding a smile.

"How are you going to get back?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have to be near him to get back to my soul room," Ryou explained. "You need not worry about that." Yugi nodded and regarded the spirit quietly.

"You're not here to kill Yami are you?" he asked softly. Ryou shook his head, picking up a foam ball off of the floor and tossing it from one hand to the other.

"Is it so bad that I just wished to make sure you were all right?" he asked. "Your friends are very worried about you, you're always asleep when they come to visit." Yugi sighed and nodded slowly.

"Sorry," he muttered. Ryou merely shrugged.

"Just get better," he said, standing. "I still want that puzzle, but I'd rather battle you for it than just snatch it from you."

"You're a thief though. I thought that wouldn't matter." Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to take it?" Yugi clutched the millennium puzzle to his chest tightly, his eyes widening considerably.

"NO!" he yelled. He froze as a groan came from within.

That will wake the dead. No pun intended, a weary voice muttered. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as Ryou gave him an odd look.

"Y-Yami?"

Aibou? Yami's voice was weary, but very reassuring. Are you all right? Yugi could barely manage a reply as he finally gave in to tears of relief.

'Yami…'

Ryou merely nodded to the teen and took his leave, recognizing the need to be alone. Finally, things were getting better. As he returned to his soul room, he could 'hear' Bakura fussing with Tristan, pulling something out of his hair.

"For the last time, I don't *want* your sandwich! Give me back mine will you?"

"No way! I'm starving! And I thought you liked tuna and peanut butter!"

"I never said that! Give me back my sandwich!"

"No!"

"That's it!" 

Bakura gave a nearly strangled cry as he leapt onto Tristan, knocking both of them to the ground. As they fought, Joey and Teah watched, Joey cheering as Teah shook her head.

"Now neither of them have anything to eat," she muttered, watching as two sandwiches were mashed into the ground. Joey snickered.

"Yeah, but wait till after school. This will be one heck of a story to tell Yug!" he exclaimed. Ryou could only laugh, cheering his aibou on. This day turned out to be not so bad after all.

Hit him in the mouth!

"Ow! Hey Bakura no fair!"

Alright!

END


End file.
